fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Pikachu Revives Sonic and Oak Teaches Dick a Lesson/Ending
"Just watch." Oak chuckled, as he walked towards the door and opened it, letting a cold wind in. The cold wind blew around the melted puddle and carried the hat and corncob pipe. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were amazed at the sight. "It's beautiful!" Ace exclaimed. "He's going to come to life again!" Adagio cried. "How issssss that possssssssssssible?" Snake asked. "Could it be that Sonic is going to come back to life?" asked Aria. The whirlwind spun outside, forming the snow hedgehog shape again. The coal eyes, button nose, and corncob pipe were back on that shape, and it was holding the broom again! "He's alive!" Arturo cried. "I told you he would come back to alive." Starlight told her boyfriend. "Sonic!" Billy cried, and Grubbed cheerfully blew a raspberry in agreement. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Sonata smiled, hugging Sonic. "We missed you so much!" Trixie agreed. "Pika, pi, pika!" Pikachu cheered, jumping up and down while holding the hat. "Wit a minute!" shouted Dick, popping up from behind the tree. He was about to catch the hat when Starlight caught it, and Arturo caught Pikachu, "I want that hat, and I want it now!" "Don't you dare touch that!" Oak scolded him while pointing to him. "And just what are you going to do about it?" Dick yelled at him while pointing to him back. "If you so much as lay a finger on the brim, I'll never bring you another Christmas present as long as you live!" said Oak. That shocked Dick. "Never?" he repeated. "Never!" "No more trick cards, or magic balls, or..." "No more anything!" Oak smirked at Dick. "Oh, that's not fair!" Dick sighed, kicking a nearby can in defeat. "I mean, we evil magicians have to make a living, too." "Now you go home and write "I am very sorry for what I did to Sonic" a hundred zillion times!" Oak told the villain, "And then maybe, just maybe, mind you, you'll find something in your stocking tomorrow morning." By now, Dick became excited. "A-a new hat, maybe?" he gasped. Then he jumped up and down while shouting, patting the kids on each head, running, and shouting, "Oh, yes, sir! Goodbye, everyone! Sorry to lose and run, but I've got to get busy writing! Busy, busy, busy!" Once Dick was out of sight, Oak chuckled to himself once more. "Come on, Sonic," he said, as he put the hat back on Sonic's head. "We're all waiting for you!" Sparkles flew around Sonic, and he came to life again. "Happy birthday!" he cheered. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings smiled with delight! Soon, they, along with Professor Oak, and Pikachu, danced around with Sonic, and he felt as good as new! Chorus: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Is a fairytale, they say He was made of snow But the children know How he came to life one day Soon, it was time for the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings to go home. So Oak, Sonic, and Pikachu took them in Oak's sleigh. Once they stopped, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings fell asleep. "And so, Oak took the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings home and made ready to bring Sonic back to the North Pole with him." Doggie Daddy narrated. The ten got out of the sleigh and walked away, only to stop and look at Sonic for a while. They ran over to Sonic and gave him one last big hug and ten kisses. Sonic hugged and kissed them back before setting them back on the rooftops. Then Oak cracked his reins, and the Flying Type Pokémon headed for the sky, with the still sleigh carrying Sonic. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings watched and smiled as they waved goodbye. "The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings hated to say goodbye to Sonic." Doggie Daddy continued, "But as Oak promised, Sonic returned every year with the magical Christmas snow. And every year, there was a great celebration with a big Christmas parade!" One year later, and for twelve days until Christmas, there was, indeed, a big Christmas parade! Sonic was in the lead, followed by the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Arren, Therru, Kiki, Tombo, Chihiro, and Haku were with them, too. Kids: Thumpity, thump-thump! Thumpity, thump-thump! Doggie Daddy: Look at that Sonic go! Kids: Thumpity, thump-thump! Thumpity, thump-thump! Doggie Daddy: Over the hills of snow! Written by Jillian Johns Based on the song by Jack Nelson and Jack Rollins Based on the TV Special by Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass Voices Jeff Glen Bennett Tom Kenny Kazumi Evans Diana Kaarina Kelly Sheridan Maryke Hendrikse Willa Holland Kathleen Barr Ikue Ohtani and Stan Hart Sound and effects engineer Jillian Johns Editorial supervisor Jillian Johns Doggie Daddy: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Was a jolly, happy soul With a corncob pipe And a button nose And two eyes made out of coal Character Design Jillian Johns Continuity Design Jillian Johns As the group and Doggie Daddy continued marching, Pikachu, Dick Dastardly -- wearing his new hat-- and Officer Dibble were running after them. Animation supervision Jillian Johns Animation by Fanmade V2 Studios When they saw Sonic's group marching, they followed suit. Musical director Jillian Johns After Sonic led his group to the hill where Oak was waiting, Doggie Daddy finished his story. "And with Sonic the Snow Hedgehog, Christmas was very merry, indeed! You have a merry Christmas, too!" Then he placed his hat back on his own head. Chorus: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Had to hurry on his way Doggie Daddy: But he waved goodbye, Saying, "Don't you cry." Sonic smiled at the Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, and the other kids as he got into the sleigh. Oak hit the Flying Type Pokémon with his reins as Sonic waved to the kids, with them following the sleigh. As the sleigh took off, Sonic called out while still waving, "I'll be back on Christmas Day!" Then the sleigh drove off to the North Pole. The End A Jillianjohns Production Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Christmas Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes